Sangre Derramada
by Deikan
Summary: Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes. En un mundo devastado, los vampiros están a punto de tomar el control de la humanidad. Sólo unos pocos guerreros, líderes de sus clanes, podrán detenerles. Pero cuando todos han sucumbido y a la humanidad sólo le queda un único salvador, ¿este será capaz de hacerse cargo de la situación?


**¡Hola! Vengo de nuevo con el segundo fic con el que participo en el reto de Itara "Kuroko no Basket: La Rebelión de los Ukes". También pensaba que esta historia fuese un fic único, pero por falta de tiempo he tenido que remodelarlo en mi cabeza para convertirlo en un multichapter :S Espero que os guste. ¡Y no me entretengo más, que voy con prisa! ¡A leer!**

**_Kuroko no Basket_ es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**I**

Un grito desgarrador atravesó el poblado de un extremo a otro. Los humanos que habían visto la escena huyeron del lugar, aterrados. El vampiro comenzó a beber la cálida sangre que emanaba del cuello de la mujer a la que acababa de degollar. Dulce y espesa, tal y como le gustaba. Estaba sumamente concentrado en su labor, tanto que no escuchó al guerrero que se acercaba por detrás de él, colérico. Con rapidez, el hombre atravesó el pecho del monstruo con una precisión certera, casi anormal. El rostro del vampiro se congeló con una mueca de sorpresa. Su cuerpo, convertido en cristal por el contacto con la fría espada de diamante que portaba el guerrero, cayó al suelo con pesadez, haciéndose añicos. El hombre agarró el cuerpo de la mujer antes de que también tocase el suelo. Tras comprobar que estaba muerta, cerró sus ojos y la depositó en el suelo con cuidado. Esos malditos chupasangre habían llegado a su territorio con la misma intención con la que habían invadido a los reinos vecinos: conquistarles y someterles a su gobierno de terror. Apretó la mano en torno a la empuñadura de su espada. Quizás el resto de tribus hubiesen sido benévolas y condescendientes con ellos, pero él tenía muchas cuentas pendientes que saldar con esos que se hacían llamar los Kiseki.

Una enorme llamarada procedente del otro extremo de la aldea captó su atención. Los vampiros se acercaban al centro del poblado desde el lado este. Miró los trozos de cristal que había a sus pies. Seguramente ese diablo malnacido se había separado del grupo, prefiriendo divertirse por su cuenta. Bueno, pues había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse con él. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, el guerrero desenvainó su segunda espada y salió corriendo hacia la columna de fuego. Defendería a su gente costase lo que costase.

**KxK**

El hombre derribó a un nuevo enemigo. Respiraba agitadamente al tiempo que sus músculos se contraían, preparados para arremeter contra un nuevo chupasangre. A su alrededor todo era caos y destrucción. El suelo, resbaladizo a causa de la abundante sangre derramada, era un campo sembrado de cadáveres, aunque lo más llamativo era los numerosos trozos de cristal que chirriaban al contacto con sus botas.

Observó con desesperación cómo la gente de su alrededor tiraba las armas al suelo ante sus enemigos. Se estaban rindiendo, aterrados ante el poder abrumador del invasor.

- ¡No os rindáis, seguid luchando! –gritó con fervor.

Sus ojos encolerizados y en llamas volaron por el campo de batalla, buscando sin descanso a sus presas. Necesitaba revivir el espíritu de lucha de su gente. Si no lo hacía estarían perdidos. Acababa de ver a un nuevo objetivo cercano cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino. Era una figura alta y esbelta ataviada con unas botas oscuras y un pantalón de cuero negro. Un chaleco, también de cuero negro, con cremallera y sin mangas, dejaba al descubierto sus fornidos brazos, de un color oscuro que contrastaba con el color claro del guerrero humano. Su rostro estaba semicubierto por una máscara negra, dejando únicamente a la vista unos pequeños y penetrantes ojos de color azul cobalto y unos cabellos cortos del mismo tono.

Sin pensárselo dos veces arremetió contra su nuevo contrincante. Esquivó su ataque, sonriendo cínicamente por lo fácil que le había resultado. Molesto, el humano enarboló su espada con furia y la dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cabeza. Esta silbó a través del aire, cortándolo con suma facilidad en su avance. Sin embargo, el otro lo esquivó de nuevo sencillez.

- No se te da nada mal –le felicitó el otro-. Aunque tu puntería es bastante mediocre. ¿Qué tal si me quedo quieto? ¿Crees que serías capaz de acertarme en el pecho? –sonrió.

Completamente encendido por ese comentario, el humano saltó sobre el vampiro con enfado. Sus ojos ardían de odio mientras buscaba una y otra vez que su espada mordiese el cuerpo de ese ser sanguinario y despreciable monstruo. Pero a pesar de que se esforzaba por mantener el ritmo y buscarle sin descanso, sus golpes no llegaban a acertarle.

- Maldito seas, hijo de...

Un golpe seco en su espalda le dejó sin respiración. Iba a girarse para encarar a su nuevo adversario cuando otro golpe certero le hizo doblarse de dolor y caer al suelo. Una vez allí, el vampiro de tez morena con el que se había estado enfrentando le puso un pie en la espalda sobre la zona dolorida, impidiendo que se moviese. Ardiendo en deseos de cortarle la pierna, el humano luchó con todas su ganas, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano.

Una sombra se cernió sobre él. Giró el rostro para encararle, topándose con unos ojos bicolores que le observaban con autoridad y excitación. Sí, estaba visiblemente excitado por la situación. Este, a diferencia del otro, iba enfundado en vestimentas de cuero de un color blanco tan intenso que brillaba misteriosamente a la tenue luz de las antorchas del poblado. Su rostro, tapado por una máscara de rostro entero, sólo dejaba ver sus ojos y su rojizo cabello.

- ¿Es él? –preguntó con voz fría y ligeramente emocionada.

- Claro que sí –contestó el de pelo azul-. Este humano ha estado luchando conmigo casi de igual a igual, así que no me cabe duda de que tiene que ser él.

- Ya veo.

- Aunque el muy estúpido ha cometido un error –el vampiro, aún con un pie sobre la espalda del guerrero, se inclinó sobre él. Agarró el rojizo pelo de su presa y tiró de su cuello hacia detrás con rudeza. Acercó su boca a la oreja del otro-. El único que puede vencerme soy yo, idiota- dicho eso, empujó su cabeza contra el suelo para volver a incorporarse.

El otro vampiro, el de un ojo rojo y otro dorado, se inclinó delante de él.

- Entonces tú eres Kagami Taiga, ¿cierto?

- Eso no te importa, asqueroso chupasangre.

El recién llegado inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sorprendido ante la valentía de ese humano cuya vida estaba única y exclusivamente en sus manos. Acarició su rostro con un dedo de uña afilada, arañándole la mejilla suavemente pero sin herirle.

- Será mejor que empieces a obedecer y controles tu mal genio –le advirtió con calma.

- No pienso obedecer a alguien como vosotros, desgraciados –se removió contra el suelo, intentando soltarse pero sin éxito.

- Si no es por ti, hazlo al menos por tu gente. Ellos sí te preocupan, ¿verdad? –le aconsejó el vampiro.

Asustado por la amenaza velada que acababa de dirigirle, el hombre dejó de forcejear. Se quedó quieto en el suelo, esperando a que acabasen con su vida cuanto antes. A fin de cuentas, eso era lo que siempre hacían. Ya había ocurrido con los líderes de los clanes vecinos, y a él no le esperaba un futuro mejor.

- Eso está mejor –le felicitó el pelirrojo. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a su compañero-. Será mejor que regresemos a la fortaleza –aconsejó, serio.

El otro sonrió.

- A Tetsu le va a encantar el regalo que le llevamos –apretó la pierna sobre la espalda inmóvil del humano, reforzando sus palabras.

El que iba ataviado de blanco no contestó.

- Pongámonos en marcha –ordenó.

El de tez morena se inclinó sobre el guerrero para atarle las manos a la espalda. Le puso en pie, introdujo su cabeza en un capuchón de tela opaca y le obligó a andar delante de él. El hombre cerró los ojos, resignado. Su hora había llegado

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Ay, pobre Kagami, no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera, jijiji. En fin, no me alargo más porque no tengo mucho tiempo :S Nos vemos en la continuación n.n**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
